


From a far

by Kagamichin



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: 120 words drabble, Brotherly Love, Daryl In Love, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 09:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5329625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kagamichin/pseuds/Kagamichin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Looking from a far was the only thing he could do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From a far

Looking at him from afar is all he can do. Looking after him is what he does best, he knows that. He will take care of not only him but his son and daughter as well. After all, Rick said, he was his brother. If that is the only way to keep him by his side, so be it, a brother Daryl would be for him. He will watch his back and follow his steps for as long as the man allows him to. For as long as his own damned heart allows him to lie about his growing feelings for the man, who is now looking right back at him, that affects his senses and his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on tumblr! (http://fromgrimestodixon.tumblr.com - side blog - http://kuroochans.tumblr.com - main blog)


End file.
